Shopping Spree
by MatteaAM
Summary: - "Patience is a virtue, Jethro. Good things come to those who wait." - - Jibbs/smut


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - The other day, I went shopping and came back with two new lingerie sets. I guess you can say that's where _this_ came from.  
English is still not my mother tongue and this is not beta'd, so bear with me!  
BTW, no I _don't know_ what's with the sudden flood of _smut_, but I'm happy as long as it keeps on coming. And that pun was completely unintended! *smirks*  
There might be a multi-chaptered in works, though. :)

**DISCLAIMER** - Yeah, yeah. I don't own it.

* * *

**SHOPPING SPREE**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lying sprawled on his back on his side of a queen-sized bed in the very cosy bedroom of his lover. His lover, who was currently absent from the premises. He sighed. They had so little free time to spend together, and she went _shopping_? _Women_, he thought, annoyed.

As if reading his mind, Jennifer Shepard appeared in front of him, looking exhausted and carrying half a dozen bags in her hands. He grinned when he saw her and she grinned in return, taking in his old NIS T-shirt that rode high, revealing his lower abdomen to her eyes. He patted the empty side of the bed, looking at her pointedly. She raised her hands, bags still in them, and smiled wickedly.

"I have to show you what I bought."

"Jenny," He groaned, impatient and not at all interested in what she had bought.

"Oh, you're gonna like it, Jethro. I promise."

She disappeared into her wardrobe and he closed his eyes, exasperated. He really wasn't interested in watching her parade in new skirt or blouse. All he wanted was for her to cuddle close to him, and to kiss her and feel her skin against his. They didn't even have to have sex. Though it _would_ be a plus. He heard her moving back and reluctantly opened his eyes. And then all the air left him.

There she stood, in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but black laced matching set. She smirked at his reaction, crawling slowly over him on the bed. Finally, she straddled his hips and he got a front-row view. Black lace was decorated with the thin purple satin strap and there was a cute bow of the same colour in-between her breasts. The bra lifted her breasts and rounded them perfectly and he didn't even bother with fighting the urge to touch her. She, however, swatted his hands away, leaning in to peck him on lips before backing away.

"_Hey_!" – He said in surprise, watching her retreating form and the lacy thong with the purple bow matching the one on the bra. Smirking.

"I'm not done yet, Jethro," – was all the response he got as she disappeared in the direction of her wardrobe again.

He sighed in frustration, closing his eyes again. Breathing in deeply and trying to even his heartbeat. That was until he heard her come back again. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he might find this time. He gasped.

Forest green satin was covering her now. Even if _covering_ was too strong of a word, since the material barely came over her nipples. She came crawling over him again, and this time he was faster, having learned on his previous mistake. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him. She smirked.

"So which one do you like better?" – She asked, her voice so sultry it could get him hard on its own. Not that he had a problem with that.

"Mmmm..." – he nuzzled the crook of her neck appreciatively.

"Thought so."

She smiled. He smiled.

"I have one more thing to show you," – she said.

"Jenny," – he pleaded.

"Patience is a virtue, Jethro. Good things come to those who wait."

He scowled, wondering how many of those damn things had she bought. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice her coming out of the wardrobe.

"Jethro," – she sing-sang, breaking him from his reverie. He focused his eyes on her again. And his jaw dropped.

She was completely naked. And offering.

He didn't even bother to look to know he was completely hard by now.

"C'mere," – he said, sitting up and pulling her to his lap.

She sat so that her legs were on each side of him, immediately pulling his T-shirt over his head and throwing it behind her back, getting to the point. Her flaunting her new lingerie was all the foreplay they needed. His boxers were on the floor soon after and she was straddling him for the third time in five minutes. And he was determined to keep her there this time. She smirked.

"I thought you might like this one the best," – she whispered huskily into his ear before kissing his jaw.

He pulled her back a little, kissing her hard on the lips; her heat on his thighs driving him mad. Her hands skimmed over his abdomen, revelling in the tightening of his muscles under her fingers. Just as he pulled one of her already taut nipples in his mouth, she grasped his length, adjusting it to her entrance. Their moans filled the room as she slowly and deliberately sank down on him. She pushed him back into lying position and he tightened his grip on her hips, keeping her in place for a long moment as they shared an intense look. Finally, his grip relented and she started moving.

There was nothing gentle about it. It was hot; it was fast; it was primal. And it was exactly what they needed.

As much as he liked being on top, being in control, Gibbs enjoyed having Jenny on top of him from time to time. The view was amazing, as was the angle and, in whole honesty, Jenny in charge was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

The moment he felt her slipping towards the edge, he pulled her down on him, sucking on her neck hard and diligent, knowing that would just intensify her orgasm. She moaned his name and then bit on his shoulder. He continued his attack on her neck until he was absolutely positive the purple bruise would blossom there, and then he moved to her lips, kissing her long and hard while they fell over the edge.

She fell on top of him, spent, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her shoulder, her cheek, her hair and, finally, her lips; softly and gently. Direct opposite of what had just happened between them. She rolled on the side, but kept close to him.

He sighed contently.

She smiled.

"Oh God, I should go shopping more often!"

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
